


Detailed Report

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Roomates! AU, Alien?Phil, Aspie?Phil, Based around a tumblr post, Bossotron, Bossotronio/Bossotronian!Jack, Detailed report, Dismalen!Dan, Dissassociation series, Gen, Part-alien, Refugees, Second person POV, Warfanel, Warfian!Mark, aliens on earth, details inside, dismal, information, pre-one-shot, report, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: You are a Billycon who has been tasked with observing and recording about a group of Aliens hiding out on Earth. You happen across a group living together in an English city, seemingly unaware that one another are not of the native species.You have already been observing them for awhile with the conclusion that they are not of the Human Race, and decide to detail what you can to your superiors.AlienRoommates!AU





	Detailed Report

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the one-shot next, and the long A/N will explain things. This is just a . . . teaser, let's say.
> 
> Basic concept for this "set" in the series is based off of a Writing-prompt-S from Tumblr.

**Month/Day/Year**

**Your Name**

**Fifth graduate of the elite Billycon scouts**

 

_Detailed Report_

Galaxy: Milky Way

System: Solar

Planet: Earth

Region: Europe

Governmental Region: Great Britain

Type: Island/Small continent

Native Dominent Species: Humans

**Subjects**

_Mark Edward Fischbach_

•Apparently a hybrid between human (various), and Warfian. Brown eyes, dark hair, lighter complexion. Standard height, and well built. Visual issues, wears corrective lenses, and seems to have taken 'leadership' of this group of 'roommates'. Tends to catch casual illnesses. Has Korean features; country of origin is "America". See further species notes.

_Seán William McLoughlin_

•Bossotronio/Bossotronian, apparently full breed. Bright, vivid blue eyes, brown hair, pale complexion. Standard height, lean but well-toned. Visual issues, wears corrective lenses. High-energy and more resisting to dampening affects of the planet. Seems to resist most Earth-born illnesses, and was able to tap into _BE_ to manifest a "Septic Eye" in relation to a previous energy. Has "Irish" features, despite not having human DNA. Probably from the Daegoss region in ancestry. Born in the country of "Ireland".

_Daniel James Howell_

•Dismalen, possibly has slight amount of human DNA. Brown eyes, brown, naturally curly hair, pale complexion. More passive in nature, and socially nervous though skills are passable to really good. Serotonin deficiency issues; is taking medication. Can catch Earth illnesses. Has "English" features. Born in the country of "England".

_Philip Michael Lester_

•??? Most perplexing. While displaying tendencies, nuances, and such-like not associated with the human race, am unable to pin down what possible species he is. Bright, light blue eyes, dyed black hair, very pale complexion. Visual issues, wears correction lenses. Catches Earth illnesses. Social deficiencies. Has "English" features. Country of origin is "Northern England".

 

ALIEN SPECIES - GENERALIZED DATA

* _Bossotronian/Bossotronio_ : From the planet of Bossatron, a slightly larger than Earth planet with less gravity, and significantly different atmosphere.

Due to the Outbreak as a result of the Early Wars skirmish, A group of twelve to fifteen Bossotronians left for Earth, hoping the dampening affects of the planet's stronger gravity and magnetic field would halt the progression. The sickness, which attacks their _Boss Energy_ (also known as _Septicnalmalatonian_ ), was indeed halted by this. They have been living on Earth for approximately Three Hundred of the planet's Star-rotation ( _note: "years"_ ). Numbers have dwindled, and only a single family unit of full-blooded ~~mongrels~~ Bossatronios are left.

Typical species mannerisms include rapid movements, thinking, and speech, ranging in severity of "excitable" to "attention deficit" in Earth terms. Are speedy individuals, leaning on the lean side; typically not overweight. Anatomy very similar to Humans', and chemically/hormonally almost identical except for the _Septicnalmalatonian/Boss Energy_. Adaptable, as they needed to get used to Earth's gravity, and technologically advanced. The great differences in weather, temperature, and season though, tend to affect them adversely, and they cannot typically properly sweat or retain heat - some individuals either have one or both issues. Quick-witted - their tongue and mind are their best weapons, as diversions and escapists.

* _Warfian_ : From the planet Warfanel, medium sized planet similar to Earth, with stronger gravity, and similar atmosphere.

As a result of the Entinel Wars, a large group of refugees landed on Earth a thousand years previously. They easily immersed themselves, and had offspring with the native species. Very few full-blood or close to full-blooded are left. Due to Earth's weaker gravity, they are automatically stronger individuals. Unfortunately for their species, they tend to have intolerances and issues with missing Enzymes, and cannot consume certain foods as a result. This is a trait commonly passed down into hybrid offspring.

Emotional, due to hormonal fluctuation, though that is the only main difference from Humans in that regard. Typically well-muscled, rarely with development issues. Also intelligent, though their words are usually used for non-malicious manipulation, if not distraction. Willing to get phyisical rather than back away from a confrontation.

* _Dismalen_ : From the planet Dismal, a smaller than Earth planet with longer in-between cycles than Earth, and equal day and night. Similar to Earth in all other regards.

An aircraft is assumemed to have left and landed on Earth approximately Seventy-three years ago. Dismalens seem to have a hard time with processing sunlight, so Vitamin D deficiencies are common, and burning are common. Like any species, they can deal with chemical imbalences and deficiencies.

Typically on the taller end, the shortest ones seem to reach at about Five foot Eleven, standard Earth measurement. Tallest can reach Eight foot Seven. Physically similar to Humans, though eyes tend to be cooler colors. Typically on the thinner end, and have trouble keeping energized - most species will inadvertent siphon energy from them, much like an extreme consequence of Introvertism. It is a symbiotic mechanic, and while draining, is tied in with forming social bonds. Can be controlled to a degree, and does not occur with every encounter with everyone, or out of the blue.

Intelligence rests with the tongue, and passive nature easily lowers guards. Frustrated, but not angered easily, and can be swayed or coerced by those bonded with.

*???: While no matching species is found, the studied behaviors have been gathered together for further use.

Includes fast-thinking, detail-orientation, which leads to quick-wittedness with path-finding and odd/obscure puzzles. Spatial awareness and orientation issues. Typically a more optimistic demeanor; not likely to fall into a bad temper, though dangerous if does. A loyal, bonding species.

Like Warfians, seems to have intolerance and issues with food on Earth.

 

CONCLUSION-

It would be in the Billycons' best interest to keep monitoring. Perhaps plant sleeper agents or straw soldiers. Humans are easily gullible, but vicious when alerted, so caution is advised (please see the attached report on Earth and its Native Species, the Human Race). Possibly deploy a Buttstabber to dispose of the subjects, if capture is not possible.


End file.
